Coffee machines are known in a number of different embodiments. Some of these are automatic machines operating with two pistons moving synchronously. In these cases, the quantity of coffee powder though predetermined is not scalded in a loose state with hot water; the result being that the relatively roughly ground coffee powder fails to properly swell-up, causing the aroma to suffer thereby. Therefore, a larger quantity of coffee powder is needed for obtaining and aromatically stronger coffee.